Code Lyoko E73: War for Lyoko
by James the Lesser
Summary: Valentines Day is here and the group celebrates it amongst themselves. But one couple is not thinking of love, Franz and Sanne fight a War For Lyoko. Who will the Gang help?


**Code Lyoko Episode 73: War for Lyoko**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

After a hot start to the month the Lyoko Gang was looking forward to Valentines Day. The boys were busy trying to find something for their girlfriends while the girls were busy trying to figure out what to get their boyfriends. Jeremie knew what Aelita wanted but it was something he couldn't give her, at least not yet. S.S. and Odd knew what to do when together but when alone trying to find something for the other they were lost. Ulrich knew what Yumi wanted but it wasn't something he was ready to do. Another couple however had other plans that had nothing to do with love.

On February 14th the students were lost in love and so were the teachers. Jim had gotten Ms. Hertz several bouquets of flowers plus a box of fine Swiss chocolates. Mr. Delmas had gotten a new suit from a sweetheart who had yet revealed herself. But out of all the students and teachers celebrating love there were two who were alone. Sissy had made everyone paranoid of her and her wicked ways and William could not have the one girl he loved.

Jeremie and Aelita were in Jeremie's room giving each other the gifts they had gotten each other. Jeremie opens a large wrapped gift which turns out to be a framed picture of Aelita smiling out from it. "Its beautiful Aelita but I don't really have much room on my walls to hang it."

"Put it on the ceiling, so when you go to bed you can look at me." Aelita had gotten the dress she was wearing from S.S. but the money from her bank account Jeremie had made and hacked to get the picture made and framed

Aelita opens up the gift from Jeremie and smiles like in her picture. Holding up the gold chain she sees the golden locket in the shape of a heart, opening it up she sees a picture of Jeremie. "Thank you Jeremie." They hug each other glowing from the warmth and love between them when Jeremie's laptop starts to beep.

"That's not the Super Scan, what are they doing?" Jeremie types on his computer bringing up the screen of Lyoko. "Nothing, nothing, what the heck is that?" After getting to the Desert Sector Jeremie sees hundreds of Monsters on the screen. "This is why my laptop beeped, but what is going on?" Yellow circles and blue circles representing the monsters fighting for Sanne or Franz disappear and are replaced by others.

"Looks like they are fighting." Aelita chews on a fingernail, a habit she had picked up from S.S. "Go Mom."

"I don't know but this can't be good, let's call the others." They do, Jeremie calling the boys who were with their girlfriends. "Come to my room now, you know what." Hanging up Jeremie and Aelita watch the battle on the screen.

"What is it?" Odd and S.S. get to Jeremie's room first.

"Look at this." Jeremie turns the screen so the others can see it.

"It's a bunch of circles what's the big deal?" Odd doesn't get what the emergency was that stopped him and S.S. from their fun.

"That's Lyoko and on Lyoko Sanne and Franz are fighting."

"Really? Good we can have a break today." The last Valentines Day had been interrupted by Sanne.

"No not good Odd they could destroy Lyoko." Ulrich and Yumi show up. "Yumi, Ulrich, we need to go to Lyoko."

"Where's the Tower?"

"No Tower, Sanne and Franz are fighting on Lyoko."

"And?" Ulrich and Yumi don't see the big deal.

"We need to help Sanne stop Franz."

"Why would we help her? Why not help Franz?"

"Because he is an evil, evil man!" Aelita yells this at Yumi and pounds on the desk.

"Well if you're going to help Sanne we aren't going." Sanne had spent months trying to kill Yumi and she was not going to do anything to help Sanne.

"We are not going to help Franz." Jeremie wouldn't go against Aelita and Ulrich wouldn't go against Yumi.

"Then we are leaving, come on Yumi." Yumi and Ulrich leave the room. Ulrich agreed with Yumi, they weren't going to help Sanne, Ulrich had tried to keep Yumi alive all those months, had been willing to die for her, he wouldn't help Sanne.

"What about you two?" Aelita couldn't go to Lyoko alone; even if he sent her on someone else's program she wouldn't be able to do much.

"I'm sorry Brain but I think we should let them kill each other, right Odd?"

"Why stick our necks out when they are fighting each other? They aren't going after us so let it go." Odd holds S.S.'s hand and they walk out.

"I'm sorry Aelita but you can't go alone." Jeremie looks back at the screen and sees the war rage on.

Walking on the campus Ulrich and Yumi see William sitting in the Gazebo. "Hi William, Happy Valentines Day." Yumi jogs over and kisses him on the cheek. "Surprised you don't have a dozen girls bugging you." Yumi smiles and laughs at the joke.

"I'm not in the mood for it."

"Well that's ok this holiday is blown out of proportion anyways, we don't even get the day off unless it falls on a weekend, what kind of holiday is that?" Ulrich catches up to Yumi and William.

"Hey William why aren't there a bunch of girls around you?" Ulrich pats William on the back, he knew William had practically given him Yumi, if William had moved on Yumi earlier Ulrich wouldn't have her.

"Leave me alone ok?" William bunches his hand into a fist; it would be a sucker punch but if he beat Ulrich in a fight… No, that wouldn't be right. "Sorry but I've had a miserable day, I'm just trying to enjoy the sun since everyone else is busy."

"It's ok William, if you want me and Yumi were going to go out and get some food, if you wanted to come…"

"No Ulrich you two should be alone, especially on today."

"Ok, bye William." Ulrich and Yumi leave William and get something to eat.

An hour later S.S. and Odd are interrupted by Ulrich and Yumi. "Oh sorry I thought you two went somewhere." Yumi and Ulrich blush catching their friends in an intimate moment.

"We did go somewhere but someone else decided to go there." They had gone to the Factory but Aelita and Jeremie showed up. Jeremie tried to convince the two to go to Lyoko, as they got their clothes back on, but it was no dice S.S. and Odd were going to enjoy Valentines Day.

"You dressed yet?"

"We already had clothes on." Underwear was clothed right?

"You know what I mean." Yumi goes to open the door then stops. "Never mind me and Ulrich can go somewhere else." They walk away hearing squeals come from the dorm room. "I can't believe those two you two need to make a system to tell the other one when they're busy."

"You call that busy?"

"I know we would be busy if we…"

"No we are not going that far." Ulrich backs away from Yumi. "I'm not ready for that Yumi." In truth it scared Ulrich to death to go past first base.

"Why Ulrich? Don't tell me it is about Sanne this time because it isn't!"

"You're right it isn't Sanne this time." Ulrich backs away a couple steps as Yumi advances on him.

"What is wrong then Ulrich, what is it about me that makes you not want to be together?" Yumi backs Ulrich into a wall not letting him weasel out of the question this time.

"It's not you Yumi it's me…"

"Don't you dare try that Ulrich women invented the 'it's me not you' speech!"

"I don't want to disappoint you!" Ulrich blurts it out.

"I'm sorry Ulrich." Yumi hugs Ulrich, she had made him nervous, uneasy, and it was no way to treat her boyfriend. She knew what other girls were doing and they seemed happy with it and she wanted that with Ulrich. Ulrich though was afraid of losing Yumi, if he disappointed her would she leave him or if they, when they defeated Sanne would she break up with him? He wanted to stay with her as long as possible but had that fear in him all the time. "I just, I guess it's because you're younger."

"No Yumi it's because I love you and don't want to lose you." Yumi was the greatest thing to happen to him and so his greatest fear was losing her.

"But it will bring us closer together, look at Odd and S.S."

"Look at Jeremie and Aelita, they're close and they haven't." As far as anyone knew, Ulrich was just assuming and his assumption was correct.

"I know but, I, I was hoping for Valentines Day we could do something special."

"We will Yumi." Ulrich had it planned already for what he would do for Yumi. "Just wait till later ok? I promise you'll like it."

Back in the Factory Aelita was sitting in Jeremie's lap, she had seen it done on TV between boyfriend and girlfriend, and since this was the only chair in the Control room they shared it. "Jeremie I can't figure out why it is only in the Desert Sector." All the fighting between Sanne and Franz was there.

"Well looking at the map it looks like Franz's panic room is closest to the Desert Sector and if he is sending his creatures out to attack the rest of Lyoko then it would make sense he would attack there."

"But what about Sector 5?" They couldn't see inside of it, just the large sphere that held it, something was wrong with the map.

"I'm not sure, maybe they are fighting there to but I think Franz already took control of it." And locked them out so they couldn't see inside.

"Send me there Jeremie please!" Aelita felt like she had to go and help her Mother fight the man that sent them both to Lyoko.

"And what will you do? Without the others you won't do much more then distract Franz." Or worse Jeremie thought, Franz might try to use the chaos to capture Aelita again.

"I could take a few of the Monsters out; send me under Yumi's program, or Ulrich's." She wanted to go and fight for her Mother so badly, her Mother saved her from Franz even if she wouldn't admit it, or that is how Aelita saw it.

"Your Mother seems to be doing just fine on her own." Unless she had already lost Sector 5 then Sanne had been kicked out of her home.

"Oh no." The computer beeped, a screen came up, and a Tower had been activated. "We have to…" Before she completes her sentence another screen pops up showing another Tower had been activated but by someone else.

"They're drawing the power from the Towers to attack each other." Now things were getting serious, if they used so much power, if the war became too destructive, they could destroy Lyoko meaning the war would be continued on Earth. Jeremie and Aelita call their friends to come to the Factory.

By the time the others get there more then a dozen Towers had been activated by both sides of the war. "So they are still trying to kill each other why should we care?"

"Because Odd if they destroy Lyoko the war will move here." If the war destroyed Lyoko then it would surely destroy Earth.

"Oh, well let's go then."

"Not so fast, who do we deactivate?" Yumi wasn't going to help Sanne in anyway, not even if it meant something as simple as deactivating a Franz Tower. "Whoever we deactivate will become weaker so we should deactivate Sanne Towers."

"No way Yumi I won't do that." Aelita was the only one who could deactivate a Tower so it was up to her what Tower got deactivated.

"Then you won't have my help!"

"Or mine." Ulrich and Yumi spent enough time trying to stop Sanne to not do anything to help her.

"We need your help…"

"Then fight us, if you win we'll go wherever you want." Ulrich and Yumi get in fighting stances.

"And who will send you once we are beaten?" Jeremie had them there, of course Yumi and Ulrich would win, but then no one could send them to Lyoko.

"More Towers are activating!" Aelita was getting fed up with this; to her it was obvious they should help Sanne why couldn't Yumi and Ulrich see that?

Back at Kadic Academy two people who were alone were about to have uninvited guests. Being the only ones alone that day they were the perfect targets for moving the war to Earth. Sissy is pouting in the garden shed after not receiving any Valentine cards when a Sanne Ghost comes out of an electrical outlet and possesses her. William is sulking in the Gazebo, Yumi was with Ulrich, he had been too nice but he wasn't going to mess with them if it would hurt Yumi. A Franz Ghost comes out of the light socket from the roof of the Gazebo and possesses William.

"Odd, S.S., you two choose, who do we help?" Ulrich stares at Odd, Odd was his best friend, they were room mates, he had to choose Franz. Jeremie stares at Odd, it was because of Jeremie the group had gotten together, and it was because of him that Odd had any friends here after his record with women would have kept everyone away from him.

"I'm not choosing I haven't been in the group long enough to mess with it." S.S. backs away from Odd, it was up to him now.

"Well, I'm sorry but they say the devil you know…" Odd looks at Ulrich. "I agree we have to help Sanne by deactivating a Franz Tower."

"Then you can do it yourselves, traitor." Ulrich adds the last word as he walks over to the elevator followed by Yumi.

"We can do it right S.S.?" Odd and S.S. nod of course they can it was just going to Lyoko.

"I'll send Aelita under Yumi's program."

"Actually I want to go under Ulrich's." Aelita wanted the sword and Super Sprint abilities instead of the fans and psychic abilities.

"Ok Aelita, go down and I'll send you, I'll send you to the Desert Sector first since that is where the most Franz Towers are." So was most of the fighting, which had spread to the other Sectors with the help and power of the Towers.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko in the middle of a battle field.

"I can't believe this; it's like a war movie." Monsters everywhere were fighting and destroying each other. "My Mom needs help." Aelita as did the others saw that Sanne was at a disadvantage, her Monsters had the Eye, an easy target to hit, while the Franz Monsters did not.

"What is that?" Odd points at something that looked like a Mega tank with legs.

"Franz Monster, all those are." Franz had not possessed Sanne's monsters he had made his own, with the Dragons and the walking Mega Tanks there were things that looked like Elephants, plated in armor and shooting from their trunks, something that looked like a Raptor running around and jumping on the Crabs and other large monsters to shoot a laser from it's mouth into their Eyes.

"I'm sending your vehicles." Jeremie does, watching the action on the screen.

Back on Earth an angry Ulrich and Yumi run into a friend and someone who wasn't a friend who were fighting. "Hey William what are you doing!" William and Sissy were rolling around on the ground near the Gazebo. Ulrich starts to go over and pull Sissy off of William when a blast of energy comes out of Sissy. "Sanne!"

"Or Franz." Yumi gets in a fighting stance but William and Sissy ignore the two.

"_His puppet is weak!"_ Sissy sends another blast at William who dodges it and shoots a blast of his own at Sissy.

"_She is the weak one; I am the God of Lyoko!"_ William creates an energy ball in his hand and throws it at Sissy who smacks it away.

"Jeremie was right they are brining the war here." Yumi and Ulrich are knocked backwards when Sissy and William send a blast at each other and it collides. "Well if Franz has possessed William we need to stop Sissy."

"Right." Yumi and Ulrich charge and attack Sissy helping William, Franz.

Back on Lyoko Odd, S.S., and Aelita were attacking the new monsters after their vehicles had been hit by lasers. "These guys are fast but they can't take a hit." The Raptors proved to be as annoying as Kankrelats but just as weak.

"They only have 50 hit points each, but watch out for those others they both have 150 life points each." Jeremie watches as his friends start to get swamped with enemies. "You need to get out of there, the sooner you deactivate a Tower the sooner the war will end." So Jeremie hoped, he had no idea how Franz had obtained so much power so quickly. Before he was so weak his Towers were completely different from Sanne's, now they had the same amount of power if not more.

"You have an Idea on how to get out of here Einstein?" Odd had his shield up while shooting Laser Arrows with his other arm.

"I do." Aelita gets on her knees and begins to sing finding the normal pitch wasn't enough, she changes it, and again when she gets the right one. A ring appears around the three then disappears as dozens of Franz monsters fall into the digital sea below. "Jeremie send the vehicles." Several of the Raptors jumped trying to get to the group but the distance was too much. The vehicles materialize and the group jump on them and ride away to the nearest Tower.

Back on Earth Yumi and Ulrich were able to distract Sissy long enough for William to hit her with a blast. "_Thank you Ulrich and Yumi but I can take over from here." _

"Wait don't hurt her, she's possessed by Sanne!"

"_I won't hurt her, at least not for long."_ William's hands charge with energy, one more blast would do it if he made it powerful enough.

"_Fool!"_ Sissy sticks a hand out hitting William, Franz, after he let his guard down. Sissy stands back up charging her hands with energy. "_I will win both here and on Lyoko, I will win my home back!" _Sissy walks towards William who stands back up, hands still charging with energy. They both send an energy attack at the other connecting the beams of energy together.

"Watch out Yumi!" Ulrich jumps and knocks Yumi down as a bolt of electricity jumps out of the energy coming out of the two possessed. Taking the hit Ulrich feels the searing pain jump up to his back dropping him to the ground. Wincing at the pain not wanting Yumi to know it hurt as badly as it did Ulrich holds in the scream. "I don't think we need to be here." Ulrich gets up and helps Yumi up.

"I think Franz has this under control." William and Sissy walk towards each other, concentrating the energy beams at the other, getting closer and closer until their hands touch. Surrounded by the energy the two raise their powers as high as possible, draining the power from anything electrical, lights, cell phones, batteries, anything to gain more power.

"We need to tell Jeremie." Ulrich gets he phone out to see it is fried. "I guess this means we need to get to the Factory." Yumi and Ulrich get to the nearest sewer entrance and take it to the Factory.

On Lyoko the group had gotten to the first Tower finding two Assassins and a Mega Tank fighting Dragons and a Franz monster that looked like an elephant. "Ok I think this calls for a yoohoo it's us." Odd was taking over as leader as their normal Lyoko leader, Ulrich, wasn't there.

"We might need to modify that plan since we have help." Aelita points towards the Sanne monsters. "Right, Aelita and S.S. deal with that elephant thing, I'm going after the Dragons." S.S. hops off the Overboard so Odd can fly as fast as possible in the air. "Laser Arrow!" Odd hits a Dragon but it doesn't explode, no Eye made things a lot harder.

"Be careful Aelita." Jeremie wrings his hands together in worry as he can only watch his friends fight. Hearing the elevator working Jeremie turns around not sure what to expect, would Yumi and Ulrich have come to their senses or would there be a possessed waiting to stop him and his friends?

"Jeremie!" Yumi and Ulrich run towards him. "It's Sanne, and Franz, they possessed Sissy and William."

"Are you sure?" The War had already moved to Earth, that wasn't good.

"Yes, positive." Ulrich looks at the screen. "They doing ok?"

"For now, they were trapped a few minutes ago but Aelita got them out of it." Jeremie turns back to the computer. "I can send you as soon…"

"We are not going to help Sanne!"

"Then why are you here? If you wanted to tell me about Sissy and William you could have called."

"We can't, our phones got fried by Sanne." And Franz but Ulrich was putting the blame on Sanne.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do a return to the past but if Sanne is beating on Franz…"

"No, William was just as powerful, he didn't even need our help." They had anyways, anything to hurt Sanne.

"You attacked Sissy?"

"Sanne possessed her so yes, of course."

"I don't think anyone's seen them, they are all busy today." Most of the students had taken the weekend Valentines Day to their advantage and left the campus. "We don't need to do a return to the past." Ulrich wipes his brow suddenly feeling ill. Maybe the energy he was hit with did more damage then he thought.

Back on Lyoko the group had defeated the monsters and Aelita went in the Tower. "Code: God." The Tower deactivates. "Ok where's the next one Jeremie?"

On Earth, on the Kadic Academy Campus Sanne has the advantage now. "_They helped me! My daughter chose me over you Franz, you are mine now!"_ Sissy knocks William down, the energy turning more red then blue, more Sanne then Franz.

"_Not so fast Sanne, I am the God of Lyoko and I will control it!"_

On Lyoko the group hears a loud explosion. "Uh Einstein what was that?"

"Dozens of monsters exploding, the Tower must have been supporting them." Something was off though; Jeremie looks for it when the group on Lyoko hears another explosion.

"Einstein we only deactivated one Tower what was that explosion?"

"Towers!" Two Towers had exploded! "I don't get it, why would they destroy the Towers, without them they can't attack on Earth."

"Unless they take the energy from the Towers." Aelita had figured it out, which was why the Franz Towers she deactivated acted like they did; Franz was taking as much energy he could from the Towers when they were deactivated.

On the Campus William is able to stand back up. "_I will crush you now Honey, sorry for taking ten years but I will end your misery."_

"_Not so fast you bastard I can do it to!"_

On Lyoko there are more explosions. "Well what do we do Brain?" S.S. saw a mushroom cloud off in the distance.

"Nothing, if Aelita is in a Tower when it explodes then I don't know what would happen." Jeremie watches as hundreds of Monsters disappear from the screen; apparently the War on Earth was more important to the two then the War for Lyoko. "If you want to help Sanne attack Franz's monsters."

"No! Don't help her help Franz, Sanne is an evil…"

"Franz is the evil one!" Aelita yells over the speaker, she was not going to help the man who trapped her on Lyoko, maybe if she never got to Earth, never got to experience it she wouldn't mind but now that she knew what she had missed, ten years of life, it angered her.

"Then stop him." The Towers stop exploding, leaving three left on both sides.

At the Kadic Academy William and Sissy are glowing with power, they drained as much energy as possible from the Lyoko Towers and were using it. "_Its over you bastard, I win!" _ Sissy glows brighter and brighter, sending more energy out at William.

"_Honey when did you get such a foul mouth?" _William glows brighter, his blue mixing with Sissy's red, the energy creates a crater underneath them as the float above the ground. The more energy they send out the bigger the crater becomes, destroying the Gazebo, a street lamp, and soon will start to damage the school.

"There's a Tower behind you, get to it Aelita." Odd had been devirtualized and was back on Earth watching the action on the screen.

"Yumi we need to deactivate all the Towers if we want to do a return to the past."

"And why would we want to do that?" Yumi sure didn't want that, it would make Sanne stronger.

"You can't feel that?" Jeremie could feel the energy and if it was this much then damage had been done somewhere. "Look at this." Jeremie brings up the security cameras of the Factory.

"What is that?" Yumi points at one of the four squares, Jeremie brings it up to full screen.

"That is the direction of the school where William and Sissy are."

"Oh, well why are you telling me we need to deactivate all the Towers?"

"It will take Aelita to long," and Jeremie didn't think she would deactivate Sanne's Towers until she knew Franz had been destroyed which would mean Sanne would be too powerful to fight and get to her Towers. "I can send you as her, not a program but as her, so you can deactivate Towers, with Ulrich as your bodyguard."

"Ok, come on Ulrich." Yumi and Ulrich go to the Scanner Room ready to fight.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi," Jeremie does some extra keystrokes to set up Yumi for going as Aelita. "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Jeremie was proud of himself, not only had he successfully sent Yumi as Aelita he got them right outside a Tower, Sanne had not set up a barrier, she was to busy with her fighting to do so. "Ok Yumi now…"

"Yumi?" Aelita looks around as S.S., Odd, and her head to the next Tower. "She came here?"

"Kind of, she is at a Sanne Tower deactivating it."

"That's not possible! And she can't, my Mom…"

"It is right now I sent her as you, and we have to Aelita, you will be able to deactivate Franz before Yumi does so Sanne will always be one Tower more powerful then Franz. If I remember correctly from you told me Aelita Yumi needs…" Jeremie tells Yumi how to bring the screen up and enter the code.

"Code: Lyoko." The screens drop down. "Whoa that was cool, ok where to now Jeremie?"

"Get out and follow Ulrich East." Yumi does. Aelita makes sure she deactivates the next Franz Tower as quickly as possible and runs out of the Tower.

"One more, where is it Jeremie?" She wanted to get there as soon as possible, if she gave her Mother more power, her Father less, then maybe Sanne could destroy Franz.

"West, but be careful you will pass Yumi and Ulrich and if you touch Yumi it could destroy you both."

"Why?" Yumi and Aelita say it together.

"You are both Aelita, if the Computer sees that it may try to force you to become one, not Yumi or Aelita but both in one and I don't know how we will explain that one to Yumi's parents."

"No worries Brain the monsters are still busy fighting each other to deal with us." Aelita's group flies west on the Overboard and Over wing while Yumi and Ulrich take the Overbike East. They wave to each other when they pass, the animosity between the two groups had passed, they had bigger things to worry about and letting a stupid argument break the group up was just as stupid.

At Kadic Academy the energy surrounding the two possessed had grown to an immense size, thankfully it moved slowly enough that the people inside the school or dorms were able to get out as the energy destroyed the buildings. "What's going on Milly?"

"I don't know Tamiya but make sure you get this." Milly had saved her Teddy Bear and Tamiya her camera making sure was getting all of the action. "Can you see whose inside?"

"No, it looks like two people though." Tamiya uses the zoom on the camera to try and get a better picture. "Yeah its two people but what are they doing?"

"You two get away from there it could be dangerous!" Jim walks over and picks Milly up on his shoulder then Tamiya.

"Put us down we are reporters danger means nothing to the story!" Milly pounds on Jim's back while Tamiya gets her camera to face the ball of energy.

"It's too dangerous for you, reporters or not, this reminds me of the time I was a volunteer fire fighter." Jim sets the two girls down next to Mr. Delmas.

"Jim you were a volunteer firefighter?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The crowd on the campus watches the energy field gets bigger and bigger, backing up as much as necessary.

Back on Lyoko Aelita deactivates the last Franz Tower seconds before Yumi deactivates the second Sanne Tower, the few seconds of power Sanne increases not her power but the amount of her creatures on Lyoko, she had to win her home back from Franz. "Just one more left Yumi good job."

"Takes us back now Jeremie." Aelita's job was done.

"Are you sure?"

"There's nothing more we can do." Jeremie materializes Aelita and S.S. while Ulrich and Yumi get to the last Sanne Tower.

"Code: Lyoko." Yumi watches the screens fall for the last time. "I guess now we do a…"

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble expands over the world, eradicating memories and video of the fight between Sissy and William, Sanne and Franz.

"Well are you sure this will work?" Yumi had gotten an idea to make William's Valentines Day better.

"Yes Ulrich, he was all alone and that's something no one should be on Valentines Day."

"Yeah but do we really want to sic Sissy on him?"

"She isn't that bad Ulrich; she apologized to us didn't she? Besides I know what I would have done if you decided her over me." Ulrich would have wished hellfire and brimstone to rain from the sky instead of making Yumi that mad, she had a short fuse and Ulrich was always able to light it.

"I guess, ok you go that way I'll go this way." They didn't have much time; the return to the past barely gave them time to write the letters they had forged as William and Sissy.

A minute later the two meet back up. "Well Ulrich now what do you want to do?" They had never gotten around to his gift and she wanted to know what it was.

"Well what do you want to do? As long as we avoid my room its fine with me." They didn't need to walk in on S.S. and Odd again.

"What about my gift?"

"That has to wait." They go off the campus to get something to eat, avoiding the romantic restaurants as they were packed with Valentine couples and went with a simple fast food restaurant.

A few hours later, after night fall, Ulrich leads Yumi to her gift. "Wow, it's so beautiful." They were on the roof of the Factory under the night sky filled with stars and a half moon.

"I made sure to check the weather in case there was going to be clouds." Ulrich had a blanket on the roof since it was a little chilly out and the roof could get quite cold. "Happy Valentines Day Yumi." They lie down on the blanket staring up at the sky, holding hands and onto each other when they start to get cold.


End file.
